<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Head by 15dogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868002">In My Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs'>15dogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drinking, Gen, Oneshot, imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get into a fight with Cedric after he prevents you from getting over your crush on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)</p><p>requested, prompt bolded</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s not so bad,” you said, nodding your head towards a shy Ravenclaw chatting with his friends at the back of the party. Cedric shrugged with irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of other guys here to get your mind off that bloke you fancy,” Cedric shot back. “If you told me who he is then I could talk to him. Maybe he fancies you, who knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no way he’d fancy me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you were right, because that guy you fancied? It was Cedric. That oblivious Hufflepuff to your right who suggested finding a guy to get your mind off of your crush had no clue that you were talking about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not to like about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, did that boy know how to make you melt on purpose or was he just so incredibly kind? The way he studied you with blatant confusion like he didn’t actually understand why your crush wouldn’t like you back had you weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Ced...hey! Maybe I should talk to the twins? Fred is quite handsome,” you deflected. You met Fred’s eyes across the room, giving him a small finger wave. Suddenly, Cedric jumped in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no!” he stammered out. You quirked a brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” you repeated. “No, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...no! Not him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t he let you have anything? First, you had to spend nearly every day with him and pretend like you weren’t absolutely smitten and second, he had been the one to suggest you should talk to guys anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your deal?” you bickered, your voice raising in volume. “You haven’t let me talk to a single guy all night! This was your stupid plan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at the wrong guys, (Y/N)!” Cedric retorted. He was quieter than you but you could still hear the anger in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wrong guys? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The wrong guys?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You know what? Fuck this and fuck you, mate! I should’ve never fallen for you of all people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your body went rigid. The words hadn’t meant to come out but they did. Nearly everyone at the party had their eyes glued to you two but your eyes were solely on Cedric. He let out a few heavy breaths before looking away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t be there. Not with everybody looking at you. Not with everybody knowing everything. You shook your head as you backed out towards the entrance, not bothering to look at anyone on your way out. You tuned out Cedric’s cries as you ran to your common room, hot tears stinging your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you ran into the common room however, there was a small gathering of your housemates throwing back drinks. It reminded you of the party that you had publicly stormed out of and then the memory that you so desperately tried to block out came rushing back. You thought you were going to be sick, it was all too much. But no, you couldn’t think about it. And the best way to forget something is to drink, in your opinion. So, bottoms up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small gathering soon turned into a rager. Most people followed after you not so stealthily to see exactly what was going on, others were simply uncomfortable with the atmosphere that was created at the other party. Plastic cups were strewn across the room, music pounding, and drunk Hogwarts students talking much too loudly for your liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Merlin knows how many drinks later, you heard a distant call of your name. You shook your head, confirming you just imagined it. But then it happened again. A pit grew in your stomach as you saw who it was. Wait, no, you were going to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N)!” Cedric called out. He weaved through the throng of wasted students and found you nearly doubled over on the couch. “Shit, (Y/N), come with me.” Cedric tried to help you off the couch but you planted your feet firmly to the ground, shaking your head adamantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” you burped out. You slapped your hand over your mouth in a flash, feeling vomit rising up your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric gave you a stern look which caused you to feel even sicker. He groaned at your insolence before tugging you off the couch and dragging you out of the party. You flailed against him as much as you could without upsetting your stomach further. You could feel the cold sweat coming on and you were sure you weren’t going to make it to the bathroom. Fortunately, Cedric was a prefect and there were perks that came with that. Cedric opened the secret entrance to the prefect’s bathroom and rushed you in. You stationed yourself in front of the closest toilet you could find, emptying the contents of your stomach instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>How much did you drink?</b>
  <span>” he sighed as he snaked his hand into your hair, wrapping it loosely around his fist. You respond with more heaving sounds. “Right,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost impressive how much you threw up. You were there for a good few minutes before your head lulled back and you had to look at Cedric’s sad, blue eyes. The sight of his devastation was almost enough to make you sick again. You weren’t totally sober yet, but it was an improvement― a slight improvement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” you groaned. Cedric furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look like you’re disappointed in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about your words hurt Cedric. He shifted uncomfortably in his position before standing up. He hesitantly held a hand out for you which you shook your head at. Cedric fought back an eye roll as he snatched you off the ground, ignoring your protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so bloody stubborn, you know that?” he grumbled while he escorted you out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just…” you slurred, giggling at the joke you thought you just made. “That was a good one, wasn’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” hummed Cedric in response, “hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric walked into the Hufflepuff common room with you, blatantly ignoring the disgusted stares that you two got. He helped you up the stairs to his dorm which you believed were the stairs to your dorm. So, when you arrived in his room, you were quite surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not even in the same house!” you cried. “When did we get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, that got to him. He let out a small chuckle as he guided you onto his bed. You laid down, snuggling up in his sheets; they smelled just like him, it was intoxicating. Cedric disappeared from his dorm and returned a minute later with a wet cloth, water, and some crackers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he offered, placing the food and drink on the bedside table. He then placed the wet cloth on your forehead, studying you with some sort of hidden something that you couldn’t quite place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a toddler,” you whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove that to me, then.” Cedric nodded towards the items beside you. You sat up, glaring at him one more time, then ate a few crackers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that I find you attractive.” At your words, Cedric caved in on himself. He looked anxious, almost like he wanted to tell you something but couldn’t get it out so you continued. “What? You already know. Might as well air it all out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/N), you don’t have to do this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I will. You irritate me but I can’t get you out of my head. You suggested that I shag some bloke at the party and then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I said-” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is too! That’s exactly what you said!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It absolutely is not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” you shouted, ignoring the thundering in your head. “Please, do tell. What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said find another guy to help you get over that ‘one-sided crush’ you wouldn’t stop talking about! I never said a bloody thing about the party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of his yelling and your recently refilled stomach had you ready to vomit again. Your eyes went wide as you pointed aggressively at a waste bin at the back of the room. Cedric raised his eyebrows at you before dashing over towards it, handing it to you just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After you had gotten all the contents out of your stomach, you began to get tired. You wanted to argue with Cedric, you truly did, but there was no use. You couldn’t keep your eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, take my bed tonight. I’m sure the other guys have found...afterparty activities that they’d like to attend and won’t be coming back until morning,” Cedric suggested as he helped you drink some water. You tried to protest, but your eyes began to fall shut. The last thing you remembered before falling asleep was Cedric gently tucking you in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You woke up with a terrible, pounding headache. Your sleep obscured your vision and you rubbed your eyes, examining the emptied bedroom. Well, nearly empty. Cedric was sprawled on a bed across the room from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, last night could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all came rushing back to you. Storming out of the party, getting wasted, finally admitting how much you liked that sweet, kind, blond Hufflepuff who only considered you as a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric stirred at your groaning. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at you. He was even handsome when he just woke up! What kind of glamour charm had he had installed in his genetics? You were sure you looked something close to a mountain troll, making you want to hide your face from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he began. His voice was raspy, making you shiver. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sober,” you admitted. You rubbed your aching temples, not noticing how Cedric got up from his bed and positioned himself behind you, taking over in your massage. His fingers were like little jolts of electricity through you, instantly soothing your pain. You relaxed into his chest before going rigid; last night was real, wasn’t it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me never to drink again,” you said to break the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted,” he replied with a chuckle. “Can I tell you something, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart hammered in your chest. “Y-yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be nervous, it’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just spit it out, please!” you begged. You winced at your loud tone, clenching your eyes shut. “I know it’s about what I said last night. I remember...sort of. All I know is that I told you I fancied you and you couldn’t say it back-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” His voice was calm and even, making you reassess if your memory was accurate at all. “It’s not that I couldn’t say it back, I just didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt fireworks go off in your chest. You quickly caught yourself, reprimanding yourself for assuming that he liked you at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you saying, Cedric?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to tell you that I fancied you while you were drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened. He said it. He felt it too. You wanted to hug him, hold him, kiss him, but you couldn’t. You had to ask him something first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you suggest I see someone else then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric’s hands made their way down from your temples to your waist, wrapping his arms around you and resting his head on your shoulder. “I didn’t know I was the one you fancied so, more or less, I was suggesting you shag me to get over whatever git didn’t like you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach erupted into butterflies. What was he implying? “Why didn’t you say that last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to make a move when you weren’t right in the head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric slowly spun you around. You were millimeters from his face. His eyes were solely locked on your lips and you didn’t mind. He leaned in and gently moved his lips against yours. It was hypnotic, it felt so good. When he pulled away, you were breathing heavy. It wasn’t an intense kiss but the passion took your breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” you said. “I won’t be forgetting that any time soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>